The Digital Jedi Saga: Part One: Episode I
by Master-Ishida468
Summary: This is my first story. Star Wars and Digimon crossover. I did my best. Please Review!


Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Digimon or Star Wars in ANY way how-so- ever. Digimon belongs to Toei and and the creators of Digimon. Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, ILM, and George Lucas.  
  
  
  
The Digital Jedi Saga Part One  
  
Episode I The Powers That Unite  
  
Tai Kamiya blocked a bolt from his training remote droid. He was doing quite well, as always. He blocked, spun, twisted, and deflected. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.  
  
After a bit, Tai switched off his lightsaber and his training droid. Tai sat down in his ship, Jedi's Courage. He thought as he rested. 'Things haven't been the same when Matt's brother, T.K., got killed by the Yuuzhan Vong.'  
  
'Or, at least we think he is.' Which, Tai was right, as usual. All the Jedi felt T.K. go, but Tai knew his enemies. 'They tend to hide things from us, so there still maybe a change T.K. is still alive...somewhere.'  
  
Matt walked into Tai's ship quite raggedly. Matt was still devastated by his brother's loss, and Matt would never stop thinking about it. He was dressed in his regular clothing, with the blue jeans, and the green sleeveless shirt, but his clothes were wrinkled, had stains on it, and small areas of his clothing were missing. "Hi...Matt." Tai responded, sensing Matt come in.  
  
Matt's face was completely pale, with dark circles around his red, swollen eyes, from crying about T.K. even since he died, which was three days ago. Matt didn't answer Tai, he just grunted and sat down near Tai. "Matt? Can you at least say something?" Tai said again.  
  
This time Matt responded. "I wasn't strong enough to save him..."  
  
Shortly after Matt said that, Sora and Izzy walked in. The others were busy helping getting cargo offloaded on transports. Sora heard Matt and answered. "Oh, Matt, it's not your fault."  
  
Matt just kept looking toward the ground. "Yeah, that's what they all say, isn't it?"  
  
Izzy finally spoke up. "Yeah, Matt. There still could be a chance T.K. is still alive... Well...a 30 percent chance, that is..."  
  
Matt suddenly broke into tears again and put his head on Sora. Sora comforted him.  
  
=--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--=--==--==--==--==--==--==--=  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The Jedi stood ready for the Vong army to come. Shortly afterward the Vong army came with a small Imperial resistance force. "Imperials?" Tai said. "I thought they were dead!"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Luke Skywalker said. "But, things do change."  
  
"Well, I guess so." Tai answered.  
  
Just as the Vong army and the Imperials raised their weapons, the Jedi responded with igniting their Lightsabers. The battle seemed like it went on forever. Then, right about when the Jedi were about to take the Vong and the Imperials down, T.K. got caught in the crossfire. "Matt! Help me!" He cried.  
  
"I'm coming, T.K., I'm coming!" Matt answered, panicing while slicing down Vong and Imperial Troopers.  
  
Then, right when Matt reached where T.K. was, he was shot in the back, and then stabbed with one of the Vong's weapons. T.K. fell. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matt yelled, but when he tried to get T.K.'s body, it was gone.  
  
Matt knew he couldn't do anything, so started killing all of the Vong and Imperials surrounding him. By the end of the battle, he was seriously injuried. Matt cried that night and the next day too.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
=--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==--=  
  
Luke talked with Corran Horn in the hangar. "It is a dark time for us all." Luke said.  
  
"Yeah...that kid...he was brave." Corran responded.  
  
Luke looked surprized. "Was?"  
  
Corran answered, "Yeah, was."  
  
"I don't know," Luke said. "T.K. might be still alive. You know how the Vong work."  
  
"Yeah...you're right. That kid will be really brave if he can avoid the Vong if he surivived that battle." Corran said.  
  
"Well, we must only hope now that T.K. has surivived, or this will be truly a dark time for us all." Luke responded.  
  
Corran only nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, this is my first story and chapter, you know. That's why it is short, and I didn't have a lot of time on the computer. Btw, please review this story. It really helps!  
  
You can also resquest a character you want too. I'm not really a good artist, so if anyone would like to draw a pic of this story for me, please email me. I will greatly appreciate it.  
  
I would suggest a pic of Matt looking down, being really sad with all his friends by him. Then in the background you could have a dimly drawn T.K. I hope that doesn't sound too hard. Again, this is ONLY a suggestion! 


End file.
